The Four Horsemen: Rebirth of Corruption
by Reaver1309
Summary: After the war waged by both the nephilim and corruption, it is believed that the balance would be kept. Yet corruption seeps its way out to the world yet again wanting to claim what it seeks as its own. An old threat rises once more, and a new breed of horsemen must be called upon, as there descendents must face the Avatar of Chaos himself Absalom.


**Chapter 1**

 **The beginning of war**

 _For eons only two kingdoms had reigned over the land, the kingdom of heaven, and the kingdom of hell both governed by ancient keepers of balance known as the charred council. Three heads that govern the eternal struggle, of heaven and hell. From these two kingdoms a union was formed, between angel and demon spawning a race of savage and powerful humanoids created by the demon Queen Lilith called the kingdoms lived in peace in their own ways, til a third was created the kingdom of eden. When eden was awarded to man the nephilim felt as though they had been cheated, they felt the kingdom of eden belonged to them. They wanted their own land to thrive upon and call home, and felt that if humans were allowed to live so should the Nephilim._

 _One such humanoid lead a crusade to the kingdom of man and his name was Absalom Avatar of Chaos, he wanted his kinsmen to fight for the home that he believed belong to them. Thus it is for this very reason that much of creation had been plunged into war. As the crusade continued,with countless humans being sacrificial lambs to the slaughter, only four of the Nephilim Death, War, Strife, and Fury truly knew the destruction they were causing. The balance was slowly but surely, becoming nothing more than disarray until the four had made the choice to turn there back on their kin, and to serve the charred council. In exchange for their servitude the council ordered the genocide of their race, before being granted the power to battle against their brothers and sisters. The battle that would ensue lasted for three days, the blood that splattered across the battlefield, the betrayal felt by the Nephilim as they fought there brothers was like no other._

 _Death the strongest of the horsemen, after having fought his brother Absolom, leered over his battered body whilst being called a traitor to his own kind, being cursed for the day he was born. But from Absalom's rage spawned a much greater threat, as he felt himself being pulled into the ground not by hell but by something far stronger far worse. Black tendrils slowly began to wrap around his body, it wasn't until Absalom felt his hand sink into the earth that he noticed he was being pulled into the earth. Reaching out with his free hand begging and pleading his brother to help but as death tried to pull his brother to him, the tendrils lashed out a with a menacing yellow glow as it smacked death away, before swallowing Absalom into the earth claiming its prize. Though the balance had been restored the guilt that was left with the horsemen would never fade, Death carries this burden far more than any one of them. Keeping close an amulet, holding the souls of his kin, hung around his neck._

 _Once the genocide was complete the horsemen returned to the council where they were placed inside of four seals. The four seals being there cage keeping them from aging even if they were to die the seals would revive and summon them once more while the other three withheld their the horsemen ever be needed again the seals would be broken to summon them forth._

 _Years later, though the kingdoms had lived in peace, the balance had been disturbed yet again, but by a new yet familiar threat. For this threat was known as corruption, the same corruption that Death had seen swallow his brother Absalom had now manifested and was trying to do what the Nephilim failed. Destroy the race of man, and once again war had been declared and raged. This corruption not only killed any and all humans, it was collecting the souls of those that it slaughtered for a much greater goal._

 _Knowing this threat needed to be stopped the horsemen had been called upon once more, to do battle, unexpectedly for them, events would unfold that they had no control over. Having found that the source of corruption was coming from the well of souls. A well that could not only restore life, in exchange for another, but was also balancing it as well sending souls to rejoice in heaven or be damned in hell. At its heart they faced the source of Corruption and Avatar of Chaos Absalom. Rage and hatred had given him strength anew enough strength that he had nearly killed two of his former kinsmen Fury, and Strife leaving only Death and War standing against him and his goal, to bring back the Nephilim. Absalom's power that had been gained was formidable against the two horsemen victory was far from there reach, yet they would not falter as Absolom tossed them both aside he had his own goal. He wanted them to watch as he brought back the Nephilim, and with the souls that were collected he could achieve just that._

 _Nearly did he succeeded in using the souls of humanity to bring back his brethren had the charred council not intervened and sealed him away, using the seventh seal that was once the calling card of the horsemen, with absalom imprisoned his corruption had began dissipating from the kingdom of eden. Yet the horsemen each of them, no longer bound by the chain that was the seventh seal, were free to roam the earth but were now mortal. The only thing that they could do was prepare future generations should the balance ever be broken again._

 **Hell - the Spire of Tribulation**

The clicking of heels could be heard through the dense screams of human agony, even in Hell no demon would dare to look down upon the sultry queen known as Lilith. She has been responsible for a number of cosmic catastrophes, including creating the genocidal Nephilim and being indirectly responsible for the near destruction of the Third Kingdom. Her clothing clinging tightly against her pale blue skin, with her right leg exposed from upper to mid thigh, her stomach and the valley between her breast bare for the eyes to see some but not all of her. A lock sat firmly at the front of her waist with a chain stretching around, a single key dangled from a chain that lengthened between her knees, with a skirt that covered only the the sides of her legs, and nothing more, flowing down to her ankles, the heels she wore upon her feet sprouting three blades from the back, and with upside down wings on her back pointing upwards to the blood colored sky of Hell. The horns that sprouted out from the top and side of her head looked as though they were both a crown and helm that fit her perfectly, as she smiled her ever knowing smile, her tail flowing side to side much like her hips. She travelled towards the gate of the Spire with a purpose and would allow nothing to keep her from it, as she approached two demons seemed to have stopped her progress.

"forgive us my queen but you cannot enter here it is forbidden." Being the master of seduction she was getting what she wants comes easy for her, taking a step forward and placing a finger under the guards chin her face leaning closer as she whispered to him.

"come now would you not let your lovely queen inside for a small peek?" her hand had now traveled down to the guards chest tracing circles on his armor.

It is said that no man, demon, or angel have been able to resist the seduction of Lilith and this is to be true. "O-of course my queen we could not deny you this" both guards had stepped aside allowing the queen of hell to step inside the Spire.

As she made her way up the steps her heels still clicking against the granite floor, Lilith could only imagine the possibilities she would have should her princes' plan succeed. She had waited decades for this moment and now the time was nearly at hand, with the final step of the stairwell passed she now stood only a few feet away from her prize the demon seal, one of the seven seals of the apocalypse, floated in the center of marble room, much like the stairs except the room was had three pillars surrounding the seal each one a construct of power that contained it. "Look at you sitting there all for the taking" as Lilith approached the seal she began speaking in an ancient tongue thought to be long forgotten "καταστρέψτε αυτό το κλουβί εξουσίας αφήστε το σκούρο μαγεία και τα φλόγες της κόλασης να καούν" (destroy this cage of power let the dark magic churn and the flames of hell burn). As she spoke flames began to erupt spontaneously against a now visible cage, its once radiant green light slowly being engulfed by the flames.

"There we are no more obstacles" plucking the seal from its own prison Lilith let out a pleased chuckle, "Only six more to g-"

Before being able to finish her sentence a booming voice spoke "UNHAND THAT SEAL WITCH" just as she was blown back against a marble pillar, not having the time to see her attacker. With a groan she began picking herself up, feeling another blow being prepared she raised her left hand a small purple glow illuminating itself from her palm. The second blow had now come down to strike her yet the light in her palm had engulfed her completely at the final second, whisking her away from the Spire. "NO" the attackers blade had met nothing but air and the marble floor "damn that vile woman, damn you Lilith I must inform the charred council we must retrieve the horseman."

 **May 27, 2018 - Present day**

A young man sat within an interrogation room of the chicago police black shoulder length hair in disarray, his left eye slightly swollen but not enough to cover his dark brown eye, and a bandaged right forearm. He wore a grey t-shirt that had a grim reaper design plastered on the front, holding a clock in its hand as if it were signaling to a person when they would die, black cargo pants with a chain attached to the left side of his waistband, a pair of red high top converse, and a silver necklace with a small amulet like pendant hanging from the chain. As he sat there in his chair his hands, locked together with handcuffs, resting on the table staring impassively at the officer questioning him.

"Listen kid right now either you or your brother are gonna do 25 to life for not only breaking and entering, but for first degree murder" The officer tried to make his words sink into the young man but all he received was the same impassive gaze.

"come on we have three witnesses outside, all of them have told us you had an accomplice with you they're willing to testify in your defence, all we wanna know is where did the other guy run off too."

No answer came again just utter silence.

"Ryan either you can answer us and you can go free or you can rot in a cell the choice is yours."

Adjusting himself in his seat Ryan slowly sat forward as he spoke "I don't have anything to say to you so move along please." After saying his piece he leaned back into his chair while the officer threw his hands up in defeat collecting himself as he stood up from the chair and made his way to the door to exit the room. Once he had left Ryan lowered his head in shame thankful that his hair was covering his face.

" _Damn it, that fucking idiot"_ his thoughts were drifting back to the events that had brought him here " _it was a simple task we get in grab some food and leave, yet he just had to be a loose cannon as usual and here I am taking the blame."_

 _ **Flashback**_

It was around 2:37 in the morning the streets were partly dead, save for the few cars that would pass by, the cold breeze of the air could be felt in the night sky. Yet that did not matter what mattered was the task ahead. Ryan began climbing the stairway of the fire escaped a duffle bag slung over his right shoulder, followed behind by his younger brother. You would think his brother was almost a carbon copy of himself, except for the short dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. "Remember Hector it's a quick in and out we get what we need and we do nothing irrational understand?" he wanted to make sure his words were getting through.

"I can't guarantee that Ryan, who knows what they might do" Ryan simply spun around towards his brother grabbing him by the collar, "listen to me very carefully Hector we've nearly been caught by the police five times because of your stupidity, so your going to do as I say is that clear?" Hector responded by slapping his hand away "you are neither my mother nor my father, so I don't have to listen to a word you say" Ryan took a step forward now towering over his brother "you've been acting like a complete and utter jackass, ever since you started thinking that you are somehow better than humans" his tone becoming harsher as he continued "you forget that you're human too so you'll either listen to me or i can drag your unconscious body home." Before allowing his brother to retort Ryan turned his back to Hector continuing the climb up the fire escape until he was 5 stories above the ground now staring into the window of a home they'd been planning to rob for weeks. The family that resided here was simple yet heartwarming as well, to Ryan it felt like they were always willing to lend a hand to anyone that needed it he didn't want to steal anything from them but he didn't have much of a choice. It had been days since the two brothers were able to make or get a decent meal, and they no longer had any food for the next months so for Ryan there wasn't any choice and there home was the easiest target. " _I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you hurt them Hector"_ he loved his brother but over the past 6 years he could see him becoming unstable, thinking he was better than humans, as he called them, it felt as though something was off yet he chose to ignore it.

He couldn't let Hector harm this family for if he did it would be a cloud of regret and guilt that would forever hang over his head. Pulling a pocket knife out of his back pocket, he clicked the button on the upper part of the handle letting the blade hidden inside pop out. "We get in we get out remember that" he stated to Hector one more time, before pushing the blade of the knife between the two wooden frames of the window, moving it at an angle too push open the lock. It took few attempts but after the fourth he managed to pry open the lock putting the knife back inside of its little sheath and into his pocket, opening the window for him and his brother to get inside. Both pulled on a half-cut ski mask to hide there face should they get caught, whilst making their way inside as quietly and as quickly as they could.

Ryan made his way directly to the kitchen heading straight for the pantry, not wanting to make too much noise, he slowly opened the pantry door hearing the slight creaking of the wood as the door was pulled back. To his delight the sound wasn't as loud as he thought it would be, setting the duffle back on the floor, unzipping the biggest pocket, before he started placing 12 bottles of water gently into the bag followed by two loaves of bread, 3 boxes of Ritz, and a jar of both peanut butter and jelly. Moving on to the fridge Hector had to be far more careful since the light would automatically turn on the moment it was open as Ryan had now slid the duffle bag to him and moved to the other side of his brother grabbing a washcloth that hung from the faucet of the kitchen sink. Motioning for his brother to open the fridge ,while he folded the cloth in his hand, Hector obliged opening the refrigerator door. Just as the light began pouring into the kitchen Ryan quickly, doing his best to avoid the glass beer bottles and canned sodas, covered the light with the cloth, allowing enough light for Hector to see what he was doing. However before they continued they heard the sound of a lock click open.

Both had stopped moving for a split second before they scrambled to hide. Ryan had tossed the cloth back into the sink sliding the duffle bag into the still opened pantry door. Hector was now in the living room diving behind a green leather couch just as the front door of the apartment had been halfway opened. A middle aged man with short brown hair and a slight after shave had walked through the door, wearing a police uniform with his pistol inside of its holster on his left hip, holding a police cap in his right hand as he closed and locked the door behind him.

With a loud yawn he shuffled towards the kitchen as Ryan let out a silent curse, he knew he'd be caught and had no way of getting out.

" _come on Ryan you need a way past this guy and fast."_ His brain was going a hundred miles an hour followed by his heart that was beating rather quickly.

Just as the man was half-way towards the kitchen he felt a cool breeze brush against his neck followed by the sound of howling winds. "Huh why is it so damn cold in here?" The man asked himself turning towards the source of the cold air.

" _shit Hector will try to use this as an excuse."_ His thoughts still running rampant, Ryan made his way slowly out of the kitchen and behind the couch with his brother, just as the man had walked towards the open window closing it shut. "I don't remember leaving the window open and no one in the house would do that?" Both could tell his suspicions were beginning to grow, Hector grabbed at his own pocket knife that was clipped to his waist, quietly pulling the blade from its sheath.

Ryan quickly grabbed his brothers arm mouthing the words "no killing."

The officer in the room with them had now pulled his gun from its holster, searching around the room for any intruders. "I know you're in here so come on out" his steps seem to get a little closer to the couch they had hid behind.

It all happened in a blur his brother wrenching his arm loose climbing over the couch, lunging at the officer. For Ryan he felt he should have reacted he should have stopped hector yet he was too late to stop his brothers actions as he repeatedly began stabbing at the neck of the man. The rage Ryan felt had been like no other, for the moment he had wrenched his brother off the man, who was bleeding profusely from his neck, his fist had slammed itself against the younger boys jaw with a resounding " _Crack!"_ causing Hector to fall flat on his back against the carpet floor. Quickly getting up to his feet to he was unable to retaliate as he had been tackled into the kitchen, a vicious onslaught of fist raining down on him as he moved his forearms to shield his face from the incoming blows.

This was a first for him he had never seen Ryan snap like this before, and for once he feared for his life. Doing his best he timed his brothers next punch before grabbing at his hand jamming the knife, which he still held, into his brothers wrist before he was able to rip his wrist out of his grip.

Clutching his forearm Ryan felt a fist connect with the underside of his chin causing his head to fly back as he was pushed off, angling himself he slammed his foot into the side of Hector's face finding enough time to pull the knife from his arms tossing it aside.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ryan screamed going for another right hook aimed at his brothers head.

Hector, managing to block the incoming blow to his skull, wasn't ready for another full body tackle from his brother sending the both tumbling over the counter. Both landing hard on carpet floor rolling towards the dining room trading punch after punch, Ryan managing to get behind his brother wrapping him into a head lock squeezing his neck with the vice grip of a snake. "It was one task Hector one and you chose to be a fucking idiot" feeling his anger almost reaching its peak as his grip tightened around Hectors neck, a sharp pain hit his ribs before Hector reared his head back slamming it against Ryan's nose. Unknowingly loosening his grip Ryan was met with yet another elbow being slammed into both his ribs and left eye. Hector was going to retaliate yet the pounding of the front door could be heard "This is the police open up" smirking to himself Hector gave Ryan a soccer kick to the gut before running to the open window, "have fun jackass" Hector turned to his brother one more time blowing him a sarcastic kiss as he made his way down the fire escape just as the door was broken down. Unbeknownst to the two a young woman had been watching the scene unfold, covering her mouth, with tears in her eye's.

 **Flashback End**

While Ryan sat there contemplating his situation his anger towards his brother couldn't stop from surfacing.

" _After all the pain, the hate, the struggles that we went through together, he chooses to not only kill someone but leaves me to bleed out on the floor."_

His fisted clenched togethor in rage a single tear trickling down his cheek How he would hate this day. Not only did he lose someone he once called brother but a man's death was now on his conscious. The door to the interrogation room opened ruining his train of thought as he looked up to see a young woman, who looked no more than a year younger than him, open the door.

"Hello Ryan my name is Victoria" though she did her best to sound friendly he could hear and see the sadness and anger in her.

"You don't need to act friendly I can already tell your blaming me for that man's death" as she pulled back the chair to sit her response surprised him "I don't blame you for dad's death I'm blaming the other kid that was with you."

"And what makes you so sure i wasn't alone huh? You weren't even in the same room." Victoria stared right in his eyes trying to burn a hole through his head. "Because I saw the man that murdered my father run away while you were laying on the floor with blood dripping from your wrist, with a black eye." Turning to the window on his left he gave a small sigh " I'm not telling you or them his name for one simple reason."

"What reason could you possibly have huh?" Turning back to face Victoria defiance in his eye "that bastard left me to die and killed a man for nothing, and because he's my problem that I created."

"that's why your gonna put yourself in prison Ryan? It won't accomplish anything"

"neither is sitting here forcing me to answer questions." All Victoria could do was sigh, Ryan was being difficult with her for no real reason except guilt and anger.

"please understand that-" This time Ryan chose to cut her off "The only person responsible for your fathers death is me all because I couldn't stop one kid."

Victoria stood up from her chair holding her gaze at Ryan, "you should reconsider because your only putting yourself in prison for a mistake he made not you." With that said she chose to make her exit out of the room leaving Ryan alone again to his own thoughts


End file.
